Talk:Barney's Waiting for Santa/@comment-71.245.252.104-20120601232731
Custom Barney Wiki Popular pages Barney VHS TV Special Community Random Page Wiki Activity WatchlistRecent changes 0Comments Barney's Waiting for Santa Edit Waiting for Santa, known as Barney's Happy Christmas for Australian releases, is the custom video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, originally released on January 6th 1990. The video was rereleased in 1992 and 1993, being sold until 1998. Contents show Plot Edit Barney and the kids travel to the North Pole to assure new-friend Derek that his name is on Santa's good list. They frolic on ice, play in the snow, and learn that giving things to others is what Christmas is all about Doing Things for Others and Singing Classic Christmas Song The Night Before Christmas Song List Edit Barney Theme Song Waiting for Santa (Performed by: Michael and Amy) S-A-N-T-A (Performed by: Barney, Micheal, Amy, Tina, Luci, and Adam) Star Light, Star Bright (Performed by: Derek) Up on the Housetop (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) Jingle Bells (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) Winter's Wonderful (Performed by: Snowman and the Backyard Gang) Skating, Skating (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) The Elves' Rap (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) Let's All Do A Little Tapping (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Luci, Derek, and Adam) Jolly Old St. Nicholas (Performed by: Mrs. Claus) We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) Deck the Halls (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Micheal, Amy, Tina, Luci, and Adam) Major Edit Barney (David Voss) Baby Bop (Dao Knight) Michael (Brian Eppes) Amy (Becky Swonke) Tina (Jessica Zucha) Luci (Leah Gloria) Derek (Rickey Carter) (debut) Adam (Alexander Jhin) Buster, the dog (Grouchie) Santa Claus (Henry Hammack) Mrs. Claus (Jeanne Cairns) The Snowman (voiced by Bob West) TriviaEdit This was the first episode, where Michael and Amy's parents are nowhere to be seen (However, they are mentioned by Michael). Although the kids refer to their group as the "Backyard Gang" from this video to the end of this series, the kids are never seen in the backyard. This is the only Barney & the Backyard Gang video where Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he comes down the chimney, just like Santa Claus, getting stuck inside. The first episode with Derek (played by Rickey Carter), who replaced Jason. The is the third episode where Time Lapse is used. After the gang are informed that Santa is coming to their neighborhood, the gang hastily take off their elve outfits and put on their coats. The only appearance of Michael and Amy's dog, Buster. This is the first video for Barney to have a more magenta skin-tone. In the previous videos, he was more of a darker blueish-violet color. Nome (who is credited with the cast of this video) was also credited as the second assistant director in the first three videos. This is the first episode where Barney does the Barney Shake. This is the only time we see Michael and Amy's living room. When Derek was talking, a Godzilla figure and some Disney books can be seen on his dresser. This is the first video to NOT have Sandy Duncan. After her departure, Barney took over the previews. This tape was dubbed in Spanish (Esperando a Santa)